Cry of the Wilderness
by FlufflePuff
Summary: "Lightning will strike, darkness will rise. Tooth and Claw will attack, and a golden flower will blossom" For Hollykit, and Goldenkit, life isn't so easy. During the day they serve their Clan, but at night, they dream of each other's lives. All goes well until a dark prophecy haunts their everyday lives. WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE
1. Chapter 1

Cry of the Wilderness

 _A novel written by Flufflepuff, and her friend, Goldenleaf_

" _Shush, Darkkit, you're going to wake up your sister"_ A gentle voice rang out in Hollykit's ears. She blinked her eyes open wearily. Out of the blur in her vision, she could make out the shapes of several different colored cats. She squeezed her eyes shut again, and opened them once more. The blurriness had left her vision, and left her to take a full glance at the cats in her den.

"She's _so_ cute!" A white she-cat purred fondly.

"Thank you. Yup, this is Hollykit" Another voice sounded behind Hollykit. Turning around, she faced a black she-cat with white paws sitting just above her. The black she-cat bent over and gave her a firm lick on the top of her head. Glancing around the den, she noticed the woven vines above her head, creating a dome-like den. The sun shone through the cracks, leaving the light dancing on the moss below.

" _I_ wanna see Hollykit!" a black kit with gray paws and amber eyes stumbled behind the white she-cat. The kit ruffled his nose with confusion.

" _This_? _This_ is my sister?" he asked, grimacing at the sight of Hollykit. The black she-cat shot him a warning glance.

"Darkkit, this is your sister. Be nice" The black she-cat scolded. Darkkit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Shadowstreak." Darkkit approached Hollykit hesitantly, and sniffed her cautiously. Hollykit flinched back a little bit. Darkkit drew back.

"You're OK, I guess" He mewed uncertainly.

"She's so adorable. How could she just be okay?" The white she-cat nudged Darkkit playfully. Darkkit stumbled on the mossy ground, and glared at the white she-cat.

"Softlight! You _know_ I don't like being treated like a kit!" He growled, and unsheathed his claws. Hollykit blinked, and looked up at the Softlight. The beautiful she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, before flicking her tail towards the entrance of the den.

"You should take Hollykit out to explorer. Besides, we don't want you waking up Meadowsong. A queen needs to rest" Softlight directed her gaze towards a creamy gray she-cat, sleeping soundly at the other end of the den. Her belly protruded, and Hollykit couldn't help but notice how round it was. She looked up at Shadowstreak.

"Is Meadowsong going to have kits, too?" She squeaked. Shadowstreak nodded.

"Yes, darling," she gave Hollykit a brief lick before drawing back. "You two should listen to Softlight. Go explorer the camp with Darkkit and introduce yourselves to your Clan-mates, and Softlight's kits. Hollykit directed her attention back at the gaping hole, leading out to the world beyond. She felt so safe and secure in the nursery, what would it be like out there? Anxiety churned in her stomach as Darkkit leaped to his paws.

"Come on, Hollykit! You're _so_ slow!" Darkkit darted out of the hole.

 _Well, it can't be_ that _bad, can it?_

Hollykit glanced back at Shadowstreak with uncertainty in her eyes. Shadowstreak gave her a nod of approval. Softlight nuzzled Hollykit.

"I promise, it's not that bad. It may seem scary, but I promise you'll love it" Softlight whispered gently to Hollykit. Hollykit smiled at Softlight, before taking a tentative step outside of the nursery.

The warm sun shone down onto Hollykit, and her dark gray coat absorbed the heat, leaving her body feeling soothed. Darkkit was in the center of the camp, glancing in her direction, and flicking his tail impatiently.

 _He can wait_ She thought, suddenly annoyed by her brother's lack of patience. She looked around the clearing. Cats of all colors sat and lay in different areas. Some were sharing tongues, while others were chatting away while eating a piece of prey. A tortoiseshell cat laid on top of a large, gray rock that jutted out from the earth. The cat was looking around, proudly. Hollykit got the feeling that this cat was the one in charge.

" _Hollykit!_ " Darkkit cried, annoyance laced in with his high-pitched voice.

"I'm _coming_!" She replied, her tone matching his. She padded over to Darkkit.

"Alright! The grand tour! Come on, Hollykit! Follow me!" The annoyance left Darkkit's voice, as he led her towards a large tree towards the edge of the camp. Hollykit followed shortly behind Darkkit. He stopped in front of the tree. Looking up, it stood as high as the sky, and loomed over Hollykit, as if it would fall over any second.

 _This tree is so tall! What if it crashes one day? What if it crashes now?_ She looked over at Darkkit, who was peering inside a hole that was between the trunks of the tree.

 _I can't show fear in front of Darkkit. He'll think I'm a frog!_

"This, Hollykit, is the Warriors den. Most of them aren't here right now, since they're out doing duties and Warrior stuff. But, if you look in here, you can see Hazeldrop and Asheyes sleeping" Darkkit stepped to the side to let Hollykit look through. Inside the large hole, a light yellow tabby she-cat was curled up next to a dark gray tom. The rise and fall of their chests were rather calming for Hollykit.

"Kits, hm? Make sure to not wake them up" A deep voice rumbled from behind. The two kits whirled around. A large, brown tom stood over the two. His white chest, and lighter brown ears were distinctive. Hollykit flinched guiltily, and Darkkit lowered his head.

Looking up slowly, she saw the amusement lit on the toms eyes.

"My name is Elkheart, I'm the deputy. You must be the new kit from Shadowstreak's litter" Elkheart sniffed her. Hollykit took a step back, and examined Elkheart once more.

"Yeah, my name is Hollykit. One day, I'll be a warrior!" She exclaimed, the bashfulness within her disappeared, and she leaped up on her rear legs and swiped the air.

Elkheart purred.

"I'm sure you will. Welcome to ShadowClan, little one" Elkheart closed his eyes briefly, before turning, and made his way to the nursery. Darkkit snorted.

"I don't see what's so great about you that all the cats love" Darkkit said, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, maybe because I'm cuter than you" Hollykit shot back. Darkkit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go meet the medicine cats" Darkkit started towards another gray rock, this one not as tall as the other one she saw the tortoiseshell on. It stood a good few badger-lengths away from the High Rock. Darkkit shouldered his way into the crevasse, and Hollykit watched his black tail disappear into the darkness. With uncertainty, she followed him. The smell of herbs sang in her nose, and blended together to make a beautiful aromatherapy. The scent enticed her greatly.

"That's right, Redpaw. You got it" A feminine she-cat purred in praise. Looking past Darkkit, she saw a light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, and beside her stood a smaller, reddish tom with green eyes.

"Oh! Hollykit, Darkkit! Nice to see you both" She took a step towards them.

"How do you know my name?" Hollykit asked politely, tilting her head to one side.

The gray she-cat stood up a little straighter.

"I helped your mother kit you guys! It's finally nice to meet you. My name is Pebbleheart, and I'm the medicine cat. This is my apprentice, Redpaw" She meowed, and flicked her tail towards the red tom, who looked at them shyly.

"Hi!" Hollykit and Darkkit mewed in unison. Redpaw gave them a nod of acknowledgement. Pebbleheart looked back at the dried leaves at their paws.

"We really need to be getting back to our training. It was nice to meet you guys, though!"

The cats meowed their goodbyes as Darkkit and Hollykit exited the den.

"Now, do you see those cats over there? The copper-colored one is Copperleaf, the light gray tabby is Featherstorm, and the blue-gray cat is Moonbreeze, okay?" Darkkit raised his tail in the direction at the other end of camp. Sure enough, there were three cats huddled under a patch of shade. The three looked over in their direction, and waved their tails in greeting. The kits did the same gesture back.

"They already know who you are, though" Darkkit added. Darkkit glanced over by the High Rock. Three, frail looking cats sat below it.

"And those three are Springwater, Bouncefoot, and Brighteyes. Let's go say hi" Darkkit bounded towards the aged cats. Hollykit followed hastily.

As they were making their way towards the old cats, a meow interrupted them.

"Ah, there you two are!" Hollykit turned around, and saw a red tom, just a few inches taller than her. A smaller, petite white she-kit emerged from beside him. Darkkit purred with delight.

"Firekit! Smallkit!" He greeted them fondly. Firekit snorted, and Smallkit gave a small mewl of greeting.

"Hi! I'm Hollykit!" Hollykit took a step forward proudly. Firekit glanced at her, before wrinkling his nose. He paused.

 _Oh my. What if he hates me?_

"Interesting" He finally said.

 _Arrogant little furball_

"I'm Littlekit" The white she-kit meowed quietly.

Hollykit purred. Firekit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go, Littlekit" He led her towards the nursery. Hollykit glanced at her brother, who shrugged.

"Let's keep going"

"I remember that. It almost seems like it was yesterday" The weak voice of the old gray tom sighed.

"It's okay, Bouncefoot. At least we have the memories" A white she-cat with orange patches assured Bouncefoot. While her body seemed worn and tattered, her orange eyes were bright and filled with life.

 _She must be Brighteyes._

The three cats looked up at Darkkit and Hollykit's arrival.

"Ah! The new kit is out!" The rain-cloud gray tom, announced.

"Isn't she _lovely,_ Springwater?" Brighteyes asked fondly, her eyes brightened at Hollykit. Hollykit shied away with embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Hollykit" She mewled, her fur warming up quickly. She could feel the embarrassment rise within her pelt.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bouncefoot, and these two are Springwater and Brighteyes. We're ShadowClan's elders" Bouncefoot introduced the other two, and they nodded. However, they didn't realize Hollykit already knew who they were. She pretended she didn't know them.

"Nice to meet you two" She replied.

"Well, you two should go back to your mother. It's sun-fall, come by and see us tomorrow" Springwater croaked.

"What?" Hollykit asked, confused. Looking up at the sky, it was painted a vibrant orange, with yellow highlights. The trees silhouettes gently dappled the beautiful sky.

 _But it doesn't feel like sun-fall! The day passed by so quickly!_

"You're right. Come on, Hollykit. Let's go back to Shadowstreak" Darkkit dipped his head respectively, and Hollykit copied the odd action.

The two kits padded back to the nursery. The queens were talking quietly among themselves, and they perked up as Darkkit and Hollykit entered.

Shadowstreak sat up, and her tail crossed her paws neatly.

"Welcome back! Did you get to meet everyone?" Shadowstreak's voice held pride.

Hollykit shook her head.

"Not yet, there's so many cats in ShadowClan" Hollykit replied, before her jaws split apart into an uncalled for yawn.

"She hasn't met the apprentices, Brindlestar, and a few of the warriors" Darkkit interjected. Shadowstreak lowered herself until she was laying on her belly, with her legs folded under her.

"We have a big Clan" Hollykit let out another yawn.

"Come on, my dear kits. It's time to sleep" Shadowstreak's voice was soothing, and sounded like music to Hollykit's ears. Darkkit and Hollykit didn't have to be told twice. The two curled up beside Shadowstreak, and she wrapped her tail around them. Hollykit looked over by Softlight. The white queen was gently stroking Firekit and Littlekit with the tip of her tail. They were already fast asleep. Hollykit lowered her head. With one more breath, she fell asleep, soundly, and contently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A soft paw gently poked Goldenkit's face. She squirmed around before laying still again. The paw poked her again. Goldenkit blinked and opened her eyes. The blurry shapes moved around her vision. She blinked again and her vision cleared. Gentle rays of light fluttered in the darkness. Woven brambles twisted around large holes, creating the roof overhead. Goldenkit stumbled around before collapsing back into her nest. The moss felt so soft and warm. She could sense some cat behind her. Whiskers tickled her back.

"Lightningkit! Get away from your sister!" A voice called from the other side of the den. Goldenkit turned to see a pretty cream she-cat sitting near the back wall, her paws neatly folded and her tail curled over them. Two other cats sat around her, one gray-blue, and one dark brown.

"Amethystlight!" A small kit mewled. Amethystlight stopped grooming her fur and looked up. A small kit padded up to Goldenkit. "What's wrong with her fur? It's all shiny!" The kit squeaked curiously. Amethystlight purred.

"Nothing is wrong. She gets it from her father." Amethystlight rested her gaze on Goldenkit fondly. Goldenkit lifted a paw and saw soft golden fur. She looked up and saw a dark tabby cat in front of her. Goldenkit squeaked in surprise and staggered backwards.

"Oh my! She is beautiful! Rainmist, come over here!" The tabby beckoned with his tail towards the gray-blue cat. She stood up and padded over.

"She is so cute!" Rainmist cooed. Amethystlight gave herself a few self-conscious licks. A small cream kit burst out from behind Amethystlight. He stared at Goldenkit.

"Hey! I'm Lightningkit! I'm your brother! That blue cat is Rainmist, the dark brown tabby one is Heathersong, and the light cream one over there, is Amethystlight, our mother!" Rainmist looked rather large for a cat, her belly was rounded and seemed as if there was something inside of her.

 _I guess she is expecting kits_. Goldenkit stood up and started to walk towards Amethystlight, but Lightningkit jumped in front of her.

"You wanna go see the camp?" He was bouncing up and down with excitement. Her mother nodded.

"It's time for you to go out and see things little one." Amethystlight bowed her head. Lightningkit sprinted outside. Though reluctant to leave her nest, Goldenkit slowly followed him out. Butterflies fluttered inside her belly. The light shined brightly into her eye as she glanced around the camp. It was full of cats of different colours. Lightningkit stood in the center, beckoning with his tail for her to hurry.

 _Little impatient aren't you, tour guide?_ Goldenkit snorted. Lighningkit looked at the large rock, which had a cave carved into it.

"So over in that cave, there is the Leader's den, Owlstar stays there but I don't think he's in there right now… Oh and that's the Highrock. There are some cats near there, let's go and say hi!" He jumped over to the cats, who were sharing a piece of fresh kill.

"Hey Flamestorm, look!" Lightningkit mewed excitedly towards the tom. The bright orange cat turned and looked at Goldenkit. He immediately got up and padded to her.

"Hello" He gave her a lick between her ears.

"This is Flamestorm, our father!"

"Oh!" Goldenkit squeaked "Hello!" Lightningkit climbed on top of a small rock that gently emerged from the ground and jumped onto Flamestorm's back. He turned around and put Lightningkit back on the ground.

"Why don't you go and show your sister around the camp?" He pushed the two kits away with his tail. Lightningkit nodded and bounded over to a clump of ferns and stood on the tree stump next to it.

"So, here is the apprentices den, when we turn six moons old…" Goldenkit rolled her eyes

"I know already! I heard some other warriors talking about it." Goldenkit muttered, half to herself.

"Oh really?" Lightningkit glared at her "Guess I expected my sister to be a bit nicer! Whatever, I will just finish showing you around."

 _What does this furball take me for? A mousebrain?_

"So over there is the warriors den". Goldenkit turned and saw a large bush close to the nursery. Nearby, there was a tunnel of ferns leading to a rock.

"What's up with that? What's the point of having a tunnel lead into a _rock_?"

"It's for the medicine den. There is a small cave on the inside" A russet colored she-cat purred "My name is Scarletpetal and I'm a medicine cat"

"A medicine cat?" Goldenkit's amber eyes glowed with curiosity and excitement. "What's that? What do you do?"

"I am responsible for healing our clanmates when they need it, and I interpret omens from Starclan" Scarletpetal smiled at the young kit's interest. Scareltpetal's eyes gleamed with pride.

"That sounds so cool! You know, when I got out of the nursery and learned what the warriors do, I never really wanted to fight. Only _ruffians_ fight" Goldenkit shot a stare at Lightningkit, who rolled his eyes. Goldenkit continued. "This is the perfect opportunity! The things that you do sound really cool and important!"

Scarletpetal flicked her ears along with the tip of her tail. "When you turn six moons old" Scarletpetal promised. Goldenkit bounced up and down with excitement. Lightningkit pushed Goldenkit over. She stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"You want to be ThunderClan's _Medicine cat_?" Lightningkit snorted.

"Hey!" Goldenkit scrambled to get up then pounced onto her brother. The two kits fell over and scuffled for a little bit, before Goldenkit felt Scarletpetal's eyes watch her intently. She immediately tore herself off her brother and sat up, hot with embarrassment. She fluffed herself out to rid the dirt from her beautiful coat. She was interrupted when Lightningkit jumped up to his paws and dipped his head to three cats sitting near a fallen tree. They seemed older than the warriors, one looked pale and fragile. They were watching the two kits from across the camp.

"Go say hi to your elders. Feel free to come back once you're done" Scarletpetal stated, noticing the kits stares before she disappeared into the medicine cat den. Lightningkit and Goldenkit exchanged glances before Lightningkit took the lead, and the two trotted over.

"I seem to remember you saying you wish you were younger!" A light ginger she-cat poked a frail gray tom with a claw, amusement glittering in her soft yellow eyes.

The tom let out a sigh. "At least I can still do my duties" The tom replied. The ginger she-cat scoffed.

"Like what? Hanging around camp all day? Come on Cloudfang, we all know you were a valuable warrior. Aging is a part of life, and we all accept you as an elder" The ginger cat laid the tip of her tail onto Cloudfang's shoulder, who bared his teeth playfully. His teeth truly were as white as clouds.

"These are the elders, Gingerheart, Dappletail, and Cloudfang" Lightning kit explained, nodding towards each cat who gave a small meow of greeting. Goldenkit dipped her head, just as Lightningkit had earlier.

Gingerheart peered behind the two kits. "Look, isn't that your mother over there?" She rasped, her eyes fixated on something behind her. oGoldenkit could hear the gentle voice of Amethystlight, calling to them from across the clearing. She glanced up to the sky. The streaks of red and pink seemed to dance across the orange and yellow sky. She waved goodbye with her tail and ran across the clearing, closely followed by Lightningkit.

"Amethystlight! I figured out what I want to do in my life!" Goldenkit talked so fast, it was hard to make out what she was saying.

"Did you now? What do you want to do?"

"I wanna be a Medicine cat!"

"It's good to have an early interest, and I'm sure you'll make a great medicine cat. Come, it's time to rest now. You can explore more tomorrow." Goldenkit bounded over to her nest and curled up in the moss. Being a medicine cat sounded so excited with all that knowledge , and everyone seemed to respect Scarletpetal. Goldenkit tried to blink the tiredness out of her eyes. She was so tired from exploring just the camp, so what would the rest of the territory be like? Everything seemed so safe in the camp, inside the nursery. Goldenkit had no worries for the future. With excitement for the next day, Goldenkit closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" _That sounds so cool! You know, when I got out of the nursery and learned what the warriors do, I never really wanted to fight. Only_ ruffians _fight" Goldenkit shot a stare at Lightningkit, who rolled his eyes. Goldenkit continued. "This is the perfect opportunity! The things that you do sound really cool and important!"_

Hollykit blinked her eyes open tiredly. Her surroundings were still dark, and she could just see the shadows of sleeping queens around her. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but her eyes didn't feel tired anymore. Annoyed, she sat up and let out an irritated huff. For the last quarter moon, she has been having dreams. Scarily vivid dreams of her being a cat in ThunderClan, with a strong desire to be a medicine cat. The dream revolted her when she awoke in the morning, and she often found herself questioning her loyalty to her Clan. Why ThunderClan?

 _What was up with these dream I have? Why am I dreaming of ThunderClan? Of becoming a medicine cat? Warriors aren't … ruffians, are they? Does part of me want to be ThunderClan? Psh, no way. I'm pure ShadowClan. I don't even want to be gold. I like my color. I don't like the name Goldenkit. Sounds to breezy for a fierce ca like me_

Hollykit unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the earth below. The sensation of her claws piercing and sinking into the dirt was satisfying.

 _Well, I can't sleep anymore. I should go do something_

Hollykit cautiously stood up. She crept out of Shadowstreak's embrace carefully, and felt a rush of panic as Darkkit stirred slightly. Hollykit's mind was racing of excuses she could give if she left camp. However, the panic ebbed away into a peaceful relief as he nestled back into a little ball of fur. Hollykit mindfully avoided the tip of Softlight's tail as she slid out of the nursery.

The features of camp were indistinguishable. There were dark shadows everywhere, creeping up around the camp. Although, it didn't scare Hollykit. In fact, it gave her a sense of security. It was as if the shadows were protecting the camp from the outside. She took a glance at the sky, and her breath rushed out in awe. The bright stars of Silverpelt littered the sky, with vibrant, glowing lights. They danced and twinkled around the quarter moon, which hung quietly with the stars. The contrast was beautiful against the darkened sky.

 _It's so perfect! I just want to stay here and never leave!_

Hollykit felt free. Like her soul could escape, and float astray, and she would drift mindlessly through the stars of Silverpelt. She snapped back to reality as a voice hissed out to her.

"Hollykit!" Hollykit guiltily whipped her head in the direction of the voice. Pebbleheart was slowly approaching her in a crouched position.

"What are you doing here?" Pebbleheart hissed quietly. Hollykit paused.

"I-I couldn't sleep" Hollykit stammered. Hollykit could see Pebbleheart narrowing her blue eyes, which reflected against the moonlight.

"Come with me" Pebbleheart stood up, and turned around. She walked silently towards her den, with Hollykit trotting behind her anxiously.

 _Why does she want me to come? She doesn't want me to become a … No! She must want me to become a medicine cat!_ Hollykit stopped dead in her tracks. Pebbleheart turned and gave Hollykit a questioning stare.

Hollykit's voice quivered.

"No. I'm not going to become the next medicine cat after Redpaw" Hollykit meowed quietly. Pebbleheart let out a snort.

"You silly kit. I'm not going to _make you become a medicine cat_ " Pebbleheart rolled her eyes.

"I just have to tell you something" She finished, giving Hollykit a look of sincerity. Hollykit's anxiety returned in her belly, and she gulped the growing butterflies within her throat.

"Okay" Hollykit replied uncertainly, and followed Pebbleheart into the depths of her den.

Pebbleheart sat on the dusty ground, and Hollykit sat down uneasily across from the tabby.

"I know about your dreams. I know about Goldenkit, her kin, about ThunderClan" Pebbleheart meowed slowly. Hollykit's heart jumped into her throat, and she could feel her amber eyes widen. Her tail tip twitched uneasily.

 _What!? How does she know!?_

Hollykit opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Pebbleheart bowed her head and lifted her tail; a signal for her to keep silent. Pebbleheart raised her gaze to meet Hollykit.

"I know you're wondering how I know. StarClan told me, and they have a message for me to pass to you. There is a prophecy coming, and you need to prepare yourself. I need you to trust in Goldenkit, and most of importantly, believe in yourself. You will see value within these dreams. Begin to collect information from them. It will help you, and the rest of the Clan's." Pebbleheart's eyes darkened, and her voice held a mysterious tone that chilled Hollykit to the bone. She suddenly became very uncomfortable in her fur, and under the dark gaze of Pebbleheart. Hollykit mustered all her willpower to not sprint into the loving embrace of Shadowstreak and to hide.

Pebbleheart noticed Hollykit's discomfort, and her eyes immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, Hollykit. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to be careful as to whom you trust. I know you're only two moons old, but you need to start preparing yourself. It's either now, or never"

"Higher, Bouncefoot! Higher!" Hollykit demanded, lowering herself into a hunters crouch, and springing up, with her forepaws outstretched. The tip of Bouncefoot's tail dangled above her teasingly. Hollykit's paws barely grazed it, before she landed neatly onto her paws. Bouncefoot watched her with amusement.

"Having a grand time, kit?" He rasped, his voice caught briefly. Hollykit nodded, crouching again and screwed up her face in concentration. She leaped up once more, and her paw barely missed the tail. She landed again on her paws. She spat on the ground.

"Stupid me!" She hissed, and scrunched up her nose. Bouncefoot chortled.

"Careful there, whippersnapper. You don't want to wear yourself out" Her chuckled heartily. Hollykit stuck her little pink tongue out at the elder before storming away. It had been three moons since Pebbleheart's ghastly warning, and Hollykit hasn't forgotten. It weighed in the back of her head like a giant log.

She was in the middle of camp, looking for something to do. Dappleheart and Thistleflake had just entered the clearing, with Eaglepaw and Robin paw at their heels. She watched in admiration as they dropped a total of six pieces into the fresh-kill pile.

 _Ooh! I wonder what they brought!_ Hollykit eagerly padded over. She looked over the pile, and chose a thrush for herself. It was still warm, and its blood seeped into her mouth appetizingly. She huddled under a patch of shade, escaping the harsh heat of green-leaf. Through mouthfuls of meaty goods, she noticed Brindlestar padding over.

"Tasty?" Brindlestar let out a small laugh. Hollykit looked up at Brindlestar through her mouthfuls, and nodded eagerly. Brindlestar flicked her tail.

"You should really enjoy the prey while it's here. In another moon it'll be leaf-fall" Brindlestar pointed out, looking off into the distance with a sigh before turning back to Hollykit.

"You haven't lived through a leaf-bare, have you? No, you haven't" Brindlestar furrowed her brow. Hollykit gulped down the last bit of her prey.

"Yeah, I haven't yet but I heard it's tough. I'll be an apprentice by then and I'll get lots of prey for the Clan!" Hollykit mewled excitedly, beaming at the ShadowClan leader. Brindlestar let out a purr.

"I'm sure you will. Now, please excuse me. I need to make an announcement" Brindlestar gave her a nod before padding over towards the Clan-rock. Hollykit watched her with big, round amber eyes. Brindlestar gracefully leaped up onto the Clan-rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here underneath the Clan-rock for a Clan meeting" Brindlestar yowled, and at once, cats filed out of their dens, and they sat underneath the rock with undivided attention. Hollykit rushed over and sat beside Heronfrost, Firekit and Littlekit's father. Speaking of the kits, they were sitting beside Heronfrost, on the other side of him, with Softlight on the other side of the kits. Firekit and Littlekit sat up straight with pride.

"We have two kits here ready to learn the ways of the warrior, and have reached six moons today. Firekit, Littlekit, step forward!" Brindlestar called. Firekit and Littlekit took a step towards the Clan-rock. Hollykit watched with awe. While examining the two, she noticed Littlekit slightly shaking with anticipation.

"Firekit, from this day forward, you shall now be known as Firepaw! Littlekit, from this day on you will now be known as Littlepaw!" Brindlestar smiled from the Clan-rock, before continuing.

"Moonbreeze, you've been a kind, gentle, but fierce warrior. Please pass on all you know to Firepaw" Brindlestar announced, and paused as Firepaw surged forward to the blue-gray she-cat. He shoved his nose into hers, and they exchanged words, but were too quiet for Hollykit to hear.

"Asheyes, you're a dedicated, determined, and an excellent fighter. Littlepaw will greatly benefit from you as her mentor" Brindlestar laid her eyes on the dappled gray tom. His ash-colored eyes lit up with joy, and pressed his nose against Littlepaw's, who timidly approached the tom.

"Littlepaw! Firepaw! Littlepaw! Firepaw!" The Clan broke out into cheers, yowling the names of the newly named apprentices. Brindlestar raised her tail for silence.

"We also have two apprentices who have passed their assessment, and ready for their warrior names" Brindlestar began. Hollykit saw Robinpaw, Eaglepaw, and Highpaw squirming with impatience.

"Robinpaw, Highpaw, step forward!" Brindlestar called down upon the apprentices, and they took a step forward. Robinpaw's robin-brown fur reflected against the sun, making her look like she was glowing. Eaglepaw's jaws parted with shock. His face fell crestfallen, and he took a shameful step back. Brindlestar didn't seem to notice Eaglepaw's painful shock. Sympathy tugged at Hollykit's belly.

"Robinpaw, Dappleheart has told me you have truly learned everything you need to know. Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hollykit's attention swiftly went to Robinpaw. She and Robinpaw have never really been good friends, but the dark gray kit could still feel her excitement bubble for the young she-cat.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you'll be known as Robinwing. ShadowClan honors you for your bravery and courage" Brindlestar dipped her head, and Robinwing puffed her chest out, and her smile was etched across her face widely.

"Highpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do!" He stammered.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you'll be known as Highwind. ShadowClan honors you for your intelligence, and honesty" Brindlestar took a step back, and once again, the crowd burst into yowls and cheers of approval.

"Robinwing! Highwind! Robinwing! Highwind!"

A faint movement caught Hollykit's eye. She diverted her attention to the edge of camp, where she could just make out Eaglepaw skulking out of camp silently. Her heart tore for the upset apprentice.

"Meeting dismissed!"

The cats broke out into huddles, and congratulated the newly named apprentices and warriors.

"Hey Hollykit! We're going to be warriors soon!" Darkkit giggled, and pounced onto her shoulders, throwing her off balance. The two fell over into the dusty ground. Annoyance pricked Hollykit. She gently cuffed his ear.

 _He's always so determined_

Darkkit grinned.

"One more moon, Hollykit. Just one more moon"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Goldenkit's paws itched with anticipation, her eyes blinked tiredly as she waited outside. She and Lightningkit would become apprentices in only a quarter moon. She had been helping Scarletpetal in the medicine den, and was fairly confident in her knowledge of herbs, but eerie dreams haunted her for almost an entire moon. Dreams so live and vivid, that Goldenkit sometimes found herself awake, silently terrified of falling asleep again. She was a _Shadowclan_ cat, obsessed with becoming a warrior, and fighting. Her bright, gold fur was replaced with fur that was as dark as shadows. She shivered at the thought, her bones turned to ice. Goldenkit never talked to Scarletpetal about it, as she wanted to forget them and never see anymore.

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Hey! Goldenkit, what are you looking at?" Flamestorm's voice made her attention snap back to reality. Goldenkit looked around and saw cats flooding in from the gorse tunnel. The cats that went to the gathering had returned.

"You've been staring at the ground like that for a while now, what's wrong?" Flamestorm's voice was full of concern. Goldenkit shook her head in response.

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." Goldenkit tried to make her voice cheerful, but she wasn't sure if her father believed her. She fluffed up her fur in an attempt to look happy and smiled. Though doubt seemed to flicker in his green eyes, Flamestorm nodded, turned around and headed toward the warriors den. Goldenkit sighed with relief. She jumped up to her paws and swivelled around to face the nursery. She started to walk over, wanting to curl up in her nice moss nest, and lay in the safety of the bramble walls, surrounded by the cats she knew.

"Lilyflower, did you hear?" Frostfall's voice made Goldenkit stop in her tracks. Curious, she pricked her ears.

"No, what?" Lilyflower turned to face Frostfall.

"Apparently, two Shadowclan cats were attacked!" Frostfall tilted her head in amusement. Goldenkit's ears strained to hear them. She wanted them to explain what happened more. "My first gathering as a warrior, and I get some juicy gossip!" Frostfall jumped in excitement. Lilyflower's eyes widened. "Really? From who?" Frostfall shrugged. "Some WindClan cats and an apprentice of ShadowClan. It was quite messy, verbally though" Goldenkit sprinted back to the nursery and collapsed into her nest. Her belly churned with uncertainty and unease. Terror flickered in the depths of her eyes. Maybe one of the dreams she had could explain everything the warriors were talking about. The nursery no longer felt secure. Goldenkit's eyes blinked slowly, as her jaws gaped into a yawn. Though all her willpower, her eyes closed into sleep.

 _Goldenkit blinked, her eyes refusing to stay open, and her eyelids weighed down with tiredness. She shook her head. Cats crowded around a rock, with one cat standing on top. It seemed to be a clan meeting._

Is that… Brindlestar?

 _Goldenkit looked and saw the same, dark grey fur in her dreams._

Oh no! No, no! Not again!

 _Goldenkit was forced to sit through a warrior ceremony for two cats. Maybe, could this be the two ShadowClan ctas that Frostfall and Lilyflower were talking about? At the end, it seemed that one apprentice didn't become a warrior, and he stormed out of the camp. The ceremony continued and two kits became apprentices. Goldenkit imagined herself and Lightningkit in the place of the two kits and her heart fluttered at the thought of becoming an apprentice. Goldenkit's vision started to blur and her heart started pounding. She whipped around wondering what was happening, as her vision turned black and she fell through the ground._

Goldenkit woke up with a short scream and she started panting heavily, her dream still haunting her thoughts. Goldenkit froze as she realized that her mother was right next to her, and was starting to stir. She slowly turned her head and a bright ray of light shone into her eye. She sighed as she recognized the bramble roof of the ThunderClan nursery. Being careful not to wake up any of the queens or kits, Goldenkit slowly walked out into the clearing. It was mostly empty, but few cats were sharing tongues and eating freshkill in the shadow of the highrock.

 _Maybe I should see Scarletpetal about these dreams… Is she awake?_

Goldenkit quickly poked her head into the tunnel that lead to the Medicine den. She could see Scarletpetal inside, sleeping peacefully in the comfort of the cave. Goldenkit slowly backed away and bumped into a rock, letting out a small squeak and stumbling, falling to the ground. She lay there for a moment, taking in the beautiful sky. The sun barely over the horizon, the vibrant colours streaked across the sky, like a canvas being painted.

"Did you choose to sleep on the ground today?" Dovefeather's purr was edged with amusement. "Do you want to sleep there during leaf-bare?"

"Hm? What? Um, no! I just… um t-tripped." Goldenkit stuttered. Dovefeather smiled and dropped three mice into the freshkill pile, followed by several other cats. The pile was larger than Goldenkit had ever seen. The hunting patrol scattered across the camp, as the clearing filled and became active. Warm sunlight lit the camp and glowed a soft yellow. Goldenkit licked her lips as she grabbed one of the mice and padded away, content. She sunk her teeth into the fresh mouse and ripped of a piece. The flavor coated her tongue, and she felt like she couldn't get enough. She chewed it happily, quickly taking more as her hunger began to take over. She felt the tip of a tail rest gently on top of her head.

"Enjoying your meal?" Scarletpetal's amused meow sounded behind her. Goldenkit whipped her head around to face her. Her russet coloured fur gleamed in the light of dawn, and her deep brown eyes shined like a gem. Goldenkit smiled and nodded her head, her amber eyes glittering with joy. Scarletpetal pointed to the medicine den with her tail, signaling for Goldenkit to come. Goldenkit finished off her mouse and quickly stood up. Scarletpetal was visible in the shadows of the fern tunnel. Goldenkit ran over and skidded to a halt in the middle of the den, careful not to run over any of the herbs and stopped just in front of Scarletpetal, who was sitting in the small grassy area next to the pool of water.

"I suppose you want to know about the strange dreams you've been having, correct?" Scarletpetal's gaze burned into Goldenkit's fur. Her eyes widened in shock. For a moment, Goldenkit forgot how to breathe.

"H-How did you?" Goldenkit stuttered and stumbled backwards, her tail twitching back and forth. Her heart started pounding again.

 _How did she know, and what does she know about it? This is my chance to figure out why these things happen in my dreams!_

"Do you want me to explain to you what's happening?" mystery swam like minnows in Scarletpetal's eyes. Goldenkit nodded her head, her ears pricked with anticipation.

"Your dreams are from another cat. One from ShadowClan, and her name is Hollykit. StarClan told me everything, and they wish for you to know this. Your path with be difficult, more than any other cat in our clan. You will need help in your journey, so know that your trust can be put inside of Hollykit. Nothing is wrong with you, in fact, these dreams are a gift from StarClan, and so you must use them to help the clans. You are part of this prophecy, you have power, you are _special_ , Goldenkit. Never forget it." Scarletpetal flicked her tail and left the den, leaving Goldenkit alone.

Unease burned through her chest and the mystery she saw in Scarletpetal's eyes was now transferred to her. She felt like her heart had just been shattered by the weight of the prophecy Scarletpetal mentioned. Slowly, Goldenkit rose to her paws, and began to walk, her eyes fixated only on the ground in front of her. She staggered back into her nest. She unsheathed her claws and dug them deep into the earth. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

 _StarClan chose me for this prophecy, and I can't back out!_

"Goldenkit, wake up!" Lightningkit poked her. Goldenkit rolled her eyes

"What do you want?" Goldenkit's voice was edged with annoyance and she glared at him.

"Come with me to the clearing, I thought of a really fun game to play!" Lightningkit squeaked with excitement. He quickly ran outside to the clearing, his cream fur blending with the bright sunlight entering the nursery. Goldenkit sighed and stomped out of her nest. She walked over to the fallen tree and saw Lightningkit jumping and trying to reach a leaf.

"Try to get the leaf! First one wins!" He jumped, and jumped, but his paws only grazed the leaf. It was no higher than the height of a warrior, but the kits were just too short to reach it. Goldenkit rolled her eyes at him.

 _Really? I didn't think that he would be such a mousebrain!_

Goldenkit grabbed onto the tree truck with her claws. She started to scale the tree, the dry bark crumbling as her claws ripped off small shards. She snatched the leaf of its branch and jumped down to the ground, letting the leaf float away in the breeze. Lightningkit gave her a warning stare.

"Hey! You were supposed to get the leaf like this!" Lighningkit's voice cracked with irritation. He started jumping again. Goldenkit had a smirk on her face.

"All you said was to get the leaf. You never said how I was supposed to get it." Goldenkit turned, with her head high, and her tail lifted in the air. Content, she padded back to the nursery, kicking small clouds of dust on her way. She ducked her head as she entered and padded to the back wall. Amethystlight was sleeping quietly in the shadows, her light cream coat taking on a grey tone. Goldenkit wiggled into position next to her, and stared up at the bramble ceiling. The orange and pink sky was visible through the holes in the roof and the sun started to dip down under the hills.

 _You are part of this prophecy, you have power, you are special, Goldenkit_

Scarletpetal's words echoed in her ear, her mind becoming a torrent of memories. She thought about all the dreams she had, and thought about ShadowClan. The thought of being a cat in there alone horrified her. Goldenkit shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

 _No! I am pure ThunderClan, nothing else._

Yet, for some reason, Goldenkit couldn't stop thinking about the dark fur she always saw. She couldn't stop thinking about Hollykit.

 _When will I meet her? Can I really trust her? Who is she? In fact, who am_ I _?_

Questions buzzed in her head like bees as she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hollykit watched Eaglepaw slink back into camp guiltily. Hollykit narrowed her eyes. A churning feeling was twister her gut. Something didn't feel right. She watched Eaglepaw trot over to the newly named warriors, Robinwing, and Highwind. The three exchanged words briefly before disappearing out of camp.

 _I want to follow them, but, I can't leave camp!_ Hollykit let out a breath of frustration. Bored, she curled up and laid her head on her paws. She was almost lost in her thoughts when a piercing wail echoed through camp. Startled, Hollykit scrambled to her paws. The nursery! Hollykit darted towards the nursery, and burst inside. Meadowsong was laying on her side, and taking short, shallow breaths. She let out another pained wail as her stomach contracted. Hollykit stared in horror. What is happening?

"Hollykit, move!" She heard Redpaw order firmly. She had been so wrapped up in the grisly scene she hadn't noticed the other cats filing in.

"The kits are coming!" Redpaw called. The red tom turned towards Heronfrost. "Quick, get her a stick to bite down on" He demanded. Heronfrost gave a quick nod and quickly exited the den. Meadowsong let out a grunt of pain as she sunk her claws into the earth. Hollykit felt her stomach wrench into knots with fear. Meadowsong looked like she was in a _lot_ of pain.

"We need a medicine cat! Stat!" A familiar cry rang through the camp, outside of the nursery. Hollykit saw Redpaw visibly tense up. "Oh StarClan, not now!" Redpaw let out a frustrated breath, before casting one glance at Meadowsong.

"Hang in there. I will be right back" He assured, before pushing his way out of the nursery from the crowd of observing cats. Hollykit, interested, followed him. She had just squeezed through Copperleaf's legs when she saw Eaglepaw panting, his ear torn, and a scratch that ran down his eye. Pebbleheart was pacing around, her stress was obvious.

"WindClan! They injured some of our warriors!" He stuttered through gasps. Redpaw let out an angry hiss. " _What_?" He snarled. Pebbleheart let out a sigh. "Redpaw, go with Eaglepaw to find the warriors. I'll deal with Meadowsong"

Shortly after Pebbleheart spoke, an agonized wail pierced through the air again. Hollykit quickly side-stepped, letting Pebbleheart through. Hollykit saw Shadowstreak murmuring with Softlight, who recently returned to the warrior den. Still filled with unease, Hollykit padded over. She could use a distraction.

"Hey Shadowstreak, Softlight. What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously. Her unease heightened as she noticed damp streaks down Shadowstreak's cheeks. "Shadowstreak? What's wrong?" Hollykit gasped. Softlight gently looked at Shadowstreak, as if asking for permission for something. Shadowstreak let out a slight nod. Softlight sighed and turned towards Hollykit.

"Hailstorm was a great warrior of ShadowClan. He was respected greatly, and he was a natural leader," Softlight began slowly. Hollykit cocked her head. What did this Hailstorm have to do with anything? Softlight avoided Hollykit's gaze, and instead focused her robin-egg eyes on the ground. She opened her mouth to speak and a cry sliced the air like claws. Softlight visibly flinched at Meadowsong's cry.

"Hailstorm was a great father. A great mate. Shadowstreak couldn't have been more confident to have Hailstorm as your father" Softlight mewed. Hollykit blinked in surprise.

" _What?"_ She meowed in surprise, and took a step backwards. She was taken aback. She never knew this Hailstorm. "Then, where is he?" Hollykit shifted her paws uncomfortably, and she saw Shadowstreak lower her head even more as liquid drops flowed down her face like a river. Softlight let out a small sigh.

"I don't know" She said quietly. Hollykit furrowed her brows. "What do you _mean_ you _don't know?"_ Softlight looked up at Hollykit and looked her in the eye. "He's gone. He disappeared shortly after you and Darkkit were born. You're upsetting your mother, go play somewhere else" Softlight gently rested the tip of her tail on Hollykit's shoulder, who sighed and skulked away. She was about to check up on Meadowsong, when Redpaw limped through the clearing, dragging the limp pelt of Robinwing. The anxiety and shock in Hollykit's belly intensified to a larger degree. Her limbs started shaking. Why is there so much trouble all of a sudden? Redpaw dropped Robinwing's body in the camp, and Hollykit shuddered as she saw a trail of blood leading into camp.

The bushes rustled slightly, and she saw Eaglepaw grunting in effort as he helped Highwind into camp. Highwind was in no better shape than Robinwing. A large gash ran down his shoulder, impairing his walking heavily. His fur was matted with blood, and a river of crimson red trailed down his eye. Eaglepaw helped him to the middle of camp. Redpaw returned to the scene with a collection of herbs and cobwebs. He moved efficiently in dressing Robinwing's wounds before moving onto Highwind. A large slash ran down his cheek, but he paid no attention to it. Hollykit's fur bristled at the sight of so much blood.

"Redpaw? Redpaw, are they alive?" Hollykit's ears flickered at the sound of Pebbleheart's voice. She saw the light gray tabby at the foot of the nursery, before she sprinted over to the two injured cats. Pebbleheart let out a gasp as she darted into the medicine cat den, and returned quickly, just as fast as Redpaw. Hollykit felt her heart twist for the young warriors. But that was interrupted when a young cry sounded from the nursery. Hollykit padded around the scene cautiously, before glancing into the den. Meadowsong laid on her side, with three kits suckling at her belly. Meadowsong looked exhausted, her fur was matted, and her eyes weighed down with fatigue.

"They're so cute" Hollykit whispered. Meadowsong gave her a tired smile, before laying her head down again. Not wanting to bother the kits, let alone disturb the medicine cats, she curled up in her nest, and tried to sleep off the horrible events the day brought.

Three days later saw Hollykit sitting outside the nursery, and watching in amusement as Meadowsong's kits, Cedarkit, Badgerkit, and the she-kit, Cinderkit. The three kits were taking turns pouncing on the newly-fallen leaves, copying the hunters crouch as Darkkit taught them. Her brother watched happily. The leaves let out a satisfying _crunch_ as the kits crushed them with their tiny paws. Hollykit lifted her nose into the air to smell the crisp, cold scent of leaf-fall. The trees were losing their leaves, but not in ShadowClan camp. The pine trees only allowed a select few of leaves through as the wind blows them gently through the breeze.

She also saw Firepaw and Littlepaw sharing a mouse, and Brindlestar chatting with Elkheart. She let out a sigh. In a quarter moon, she would finally be free. Free from being held in camp and the nursery. Three days ago, she was worried sick for her Clan. But now, she hadn't the worry at all. Robinwing and Highwind we're alive, luckily, but resting in the medicine cat den. Redpaw still had that nasty scar on his face, but it didn't look like it bothered him. Hollykit stood up and stretched the stiffness out of her legs.

 _I wonder what Goldenkit is doing right now_

Familiar images of the golden she-cat came to mind. Goldenkit seemed to have the perfect life, and family. She had a father. She had a mother who talked to her a lot. Her brother wasn't super cocky with her. Her Clan-mates weren't mauled by WindClan warriors. Hollykit shook her head clear of the thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be jealous of her. In her dream, Scarletpetal had specifically said that they needed to trust in each other. She couldn't be trusting of Goldenkit if jealousy ran through her paws.

 _I guess I'll find out what happened in Goldenkit's day when I sleep_ Hollykit layed on her back lazily and let the cool breeze run through her fur. While she was super bored, she was glad her Clan was OK. She'd take being bored than having her Clan in danger any day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Goldenkit paced around the nursery, her mind buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Lightningpaw had become an apprentice four sunrises ago, and he had been bugging her about not being an apprentice ever since. Irritation ran through her chest as Lightningpaw padded past her, with a smirk on his face. Goldenkit rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. A cold breeze passed through her fur and leaves swirled on the ground.

 _Leaf-fall is here, and soon it will be leafbare._

Scarletpetal was inside the highrock, talking with Owlstar about taking her on, as an apprentice. Goldenkit felt giddy with excitement, and it was surging through her paws like fire. She saw Owlstar nod firmly, before facing the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Owlstar's voice rang out loud and clear through the camp. Cats exited from the den and formed a cluster near the base of the boulder. Goldenkit's tail tip twitched back and forth with anticipation. She felt a tongue roughly lick her ears. She whipped her head around, and saw Amethystlight and Flamestorm looking at her, with pride glimmering in their eyes.

"Good luck!" Flamestorm smiled and sat next to Leafstrike, the deputy, closely followed by Amethystlight. Goldenkit's paws trembled with anxiety burning through her fur. Owlstar looked down on the clan, and all traces of conversation vanished.

"I have called you here today for a special ceremony. Goldenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Goldenkit bounced up to the highrock, meeting Owlstar's gaze. She could feel the gaze of her Clan around her.

 _I hope I look good for the Clan! What if they don't accept me as a medicine cat? Oh well, I'll just have to try!_

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Scarletpetal!" Scarletpetal stepped up, next to Goldenpaw. "I trust that I am putting her in safe, and capable paws. Pass on your wisdom and strength to this young cat." Owlstar called. Scarletpetal dipped her head. "I promise to protect her" Scarletpetal touched her muzzle to Goldenpaw's, and all the cats started chanting her new name.

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!" As the ceremony came to a close, the cats dispersed around the clearing, and Goldenpaw happily padded after her new mentor, towards the gorse tunnel, leaves crunching under her paws.

"You already know most of the herbs." Scarletpetal's eyes gleamed with pride. Goldenpaw nodded. "So all we need to do is explore the territory! There is a gathering coming up soon, and it will be your first one!" Scarletpetal let out a _purr_ of amusement. Goldenpaw's eyes brightened noticeably as Scarletpetal turned and headed out the tunnel, and Goldenpaw quickly followed, eager to get the first glance of the area outside of camp, to which she was once confined to.

The sun was starting to set when the two medicine cats returned. Goldenpaw was weighed down with fatigue, her paws and tail dragging on the ground. She walked into the medicine den and curled up in her new nest. She felt a pang of sorrow, not sleeping in the warm nursery, next to her mother. She cleared her head of thoughts and pictured a young, dark she-cat, with piercing amber eyes, similar to her own.

 _I need to trust Hollykit! Scarletpetal said so!_

Goldenpaw tucked in her paws and laid her tail neatly over them, taking one last glance at her gold fur, before laying her head down and closing her eyes. She knew that she would see the same dark fur as she always had, in her dreams.

A quarter moon later saw Goldenpaw scurried around the medicine den, pushing piles of leaves together and sweeping them aside with her tail. Just a few more piles, and she would be done, and she could leave for her very first gathering!

"Goldenpaw! Have you finished yet?" Scarletpetal's voice echoed through the tunnel, and bounced around the hollow walls and fading in the damp air of the medicine den. She pushed the rest of the herbs aside and rushed outside. She nodded to Scarletpetal, and the cats began to flood into the tunnel. Goldenpaw kept pace with two of the apprentices, Sweetpaw, and Smokepaw.

"What took you so long? Everyone was waiting for you!" Smokepaw remarked. Goldenpaw rolled her eyes.

"I have things to do too you know!" Goldenpaw quickened her pace, catching up to Scarletpetal, who was talking to Berrycloud. Goldenpaw looked up at the moon, shining brightly in the dark, star-dotted sky. She let her mind drift off and as a result, bumped right into Scarletpetal. She pushed Goldenpaw to the edge of a huge boulder in the middle of the Fourtrees. Two other Medicine cats were waiting there, one with an apprentice. Scarletpetal padded up to them, exchanging greetings before pushing Goldenpaw forward.

"Everyone, this is my apprentice, Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw, this is Pebbleheart and Redpaw of ShadowClan, Mintbreeze of WindClan, and Minnowfire of RiverClan" Scarletpetal waved her tail in delight. Goldenpaw dipped her head in greeting to the other medicine cats. Scarletpetal cuffed her ears with a paw and pointed to a clump of cats behind her with her tail, before casually starting a conversation with the other cats. Goldenpaw felt her eyes widen as she scanned the group. There, standing near the edge, was Hollykit. No, Holly _paw._

Both cats locked gazes for no more than a couple of heartbeats. Goldenpaw tore her gaze away and fixated her eyes on the ground. Her mind raced, her heart pounding and before she knew it, Scarletpetal stood up and said her farewells to the other Medicine cats. Goldenpaw's mind was racing with thoughts, that she didn't hear a thing any of the leaders have said. Scarletpetal pushed Goldenpaw up to her paws and padded away. Goldenpaw stared, only at what was directly in front of her, and followed the stream of cats. She felt another pelt brush against hers. She turned her head and saw Hollypaw walking next to her, eyes slightly slanted.

"Meet me at the here, at the Fourtrees. Next moonhigh." Hollypaw whispered in her ear. Goldenpaw gave the slightest nod of her head before Hollypaw fell behind, and Goldenpaw walked ahead, not looking back. She wanted to finally get a chance to talk to the cat she saw in her dreams. Now was that time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hollypaw! Darkpaw! Hollypaw! Darkpaw!" Hollypaw let out a yowl of triumph as her and her littermate, formerly Darkkit, got called their apprentice names. Hollypaw bounded towards Thistleflake, his light gray fur spiked out messily, but for the first time for Hollypaw, she found it rather attractive. Thistleflake's yellow eyes gleamed with excitement as Hollypaw pressed her nose against Thistleflake's pink one. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Darkpaw nuzzling against Copperleaf. Hey, the two would be a good combination.

"Come on! Let's go explorer the territory! I _promise_ I'll have you ready for the next quarter moon's gathering!" Thistleflake waved his tail accordingly. Hollypaw's eyes blinked with joy. Thistleflake angled his ears towards the edge of camp. "Come on, Hollypaw. I'll show you around" His voice was low, but not as low as Elkheart's. Elkheart gave a nod of approval when the gray cat glanced his way. Hollypaw dipped her head, before trailing after Thistleflake.

"So, this is the last half of our territory, the marsh. You can remember it by the muddy ground. It's a habitat for frogs, which are relatively easy to catch if you know how" Thistleflake nodded towards a marsh, no longer than a few fox-lengths away. Hollypaw committed it to memory. The reeds protruded out of the mud-like surface underneath, and flies swarmed the area, buzzing annoyingly with their business. Hollypaw felt the ache in her paws. There was so much territory to explorer.

"Got it" Her eyes flickered over to Thistleflake. Thistleflake nodded.

"Good, let's get back to camp to rest.

A quarter moon did see Hollypaw going to the gathering, just as Thistleflake predicted. Her brother, however, hadn't been selected. She was giddy with excitement, and was bounding with her Clan anxiously as they made their way to the fourtrees.

Entering the fourtrees was overwhelming to Hollypaw. The fishy smell of RiverClan, the forest smell of Hollypaw wrinkle her nose in disgust. She watched as Pebbleheart and Redpaw mewed their goodbye's, and leaped over to where another group of cats sat. Her heart jumped into her throat.

The golden pelt. The amber eyes. Her curious, amber eyes watching her scuffle her paws below. Beside her, a dark-russet she-cat with emerald green eyes purred.

 _Those faces. Those cats are oddly, and eerily familiar …_

Hollypaw's heart was fluttering with anxiety like a giant butterfly was trapped in her rib cage.

 _Goldenpaw and Scarletpetal! They're here at the gathering!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Goldenpaw laid anxiously in her den. In the distance, she was able to hear the faint _hoo_ of an owl, and her den-mate, Scarletpetal's faint breathing beside her. She shuffled to get comfortable under paws. She silently cursed, as she was just getting comfortable when the moon was almost over-head. Goldenpaw let out a breathe of frustration, as she stood up. All the warmth seeped out of her legs, letting it get replaced by the chilly air of leaf-fall. She hastily exited the den, and a cool breeze ruffled her fur tenderly. She glanced around camp tenderly, looking for a sign of life. There was no stirring, except for the trees that rustled softly. Goldenpaw felt her heart racing inside her chest, as she took in a deep breath.

 _I need to be quick. Really quick. Oh my, what if I get caught? What will I say? Could I just say I'm using the dirt place?_ Goldenpaw shook her head clear of her thoughts. _No. I will not get caught. The important thing now is to meet Hollypaw_ Goldenpaw built up her courage, and sprinted across the camp. She felt like she was being watched as she came to a halt just outside of camp. Whirling around behind her, she scanned the clearing one more time for cats who may be snooping. Pleased with the sight of no cats, she trailed off, and began the tiring journey to the fourtrees.

As she slowed down to a stop at the fourtrees, she looked for the achingly familiar gray she-cat. The fourtrees was barren, and the only thing she saw were the silhouette of trees against the dark sky. But no sign of Hollypaw.

 _Weird. I swear I heard her say to meet her here today. If she was lying, I swear to-_

Goldenpaw turned around to see wide, gleaming amber eyes watching her intently. Goldenpaw let out a startled cry and stumbled backwards.

"Shh! You're going to wake up the whole forest!" The cat hissed. "H-Hollypaw?" Goldenpaw stammered. She saw her roll her eyes. "Duh. Who else would it be?" Hollypaw retorted. She stepped out of the shadows, and into the moonlight. The moon gave her a blue-gray outline, that seemed to glow enticingly. She sat down, and studied Goldenpaw.

"Soo" Goldenpaw started. She couldn't hold the dark apprentice's gaze. She looked down at her paws, uncomfortable by her stare. Glancing up slightly, she saw Hollypaw tilt her head.

"Yes?" She mewed. Goldenpaw took in a deep breath. "This is awkward" Goldenpaw glanced towards the four, unoccupied giant trees. Hollypaw let out a breath. "It's only awkward if you make it awkward" She replied hastily.

 _Why is this stupid cat so rude?_

"So!" Goldenpaw started, breaking the tense air between the two she-cats. "How's Darkpaw?" Now it was Hollypaw's turn to look baffled. "Darkpaw? What does he have to do with anything?" The confusion in the gray cats voice was evident. For the past few nights, she had noticed her older brother disappearing at night. Annoyance pricked within Goldenpaw.

"Have you _not_ seen Lightningpaw disappear at night when you sleep? You know, how we kind of _know each and everything about each other except for our thoughts?"_ Goldenpaw emphasized the last part of her sentence. Her annoyance with this she-cat was bubbling over the edge. Hollypaw twitched her nose, and let her tongue swiftly run over her black nose.

"Well, _sorry_ for not sleeping long enough to see that!" Hollypaw snapped. Goldenpaw hissed, her fur was bristling. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ Goldenpaw sunk her claws into the soft, earthy surface below.

 _I will not rip her fur out. I will not rip her fur out. I will not rip her fur out_

"Well, now you know. Maybe you should check up on Darkpaw to make sure he's not leaving camp, either" Goldenpaw advised. She could sense Hollypaw seething with fury. A flash of satisfaction filled her chest at Hollypaw's discomfort. "Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!" Hollypaw bared her teeth. Her white teeth glinted in the moonlight. Goldenpaw sat back on her haunches, and watched the gray she-cat.

"I, personally think you should be more aware. More mindful. _You_ don't even know what Darkpaw is doing these days, since you're _so_ caught up with Thistleflake" Goldenpaw remarked, blinking her eyes innocently at the furious she-cat.

"Well, at least I'm more into training than what my brother is doing" Hollypaw sneered, eyeing Goldenpaw evenly.

She shook her golden fur with irritation. How was she ever gonna trust this rude mouse-brain?

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes at the golden she-cat. Her anger was getting dangerously high, and she felt the urge to shred the other cats' ears. Hollypaw sat down calmly. She was doing her best to not let her fury show.

"So what now?" She meowed calmly. Goldenpaw also sat down, eyeing Hollypaw carefully, as if she was going to attack any second.

"I don't know, you tell me" Goldenpaw replied, her tone matched Hollypaw's. Hollypaw pressed her ears against her head. In her dreams, Goldenpaw seemed like a pretty cool cat. Now, not so much. Hollypaw let out a sigh. "Well, let's just figure out the prophecy so we can go our separate ways" Hollypaw suggested. She didn't want to be with Goldenpaw any longer than she had to. Goldenpaw nodded.

"So what do _you_ think it means?" Goldenpaw challenged. Hollypaw's nose twitched.

 _Goldenpaw is_ so _hostile! What's wrong with her!?_

Hollypaw's mind drew a blank.

 _Lightning … Lightning will strike …_ Hollypaw looked away thoughtfully, before glancing up to the sky. Barely any clouds hung in the night, not enough for rain, let alone lightning. _It is, however still dark out though_ Hollypaw mused inwardly. Goldenpaw blinked with impatience.

"Well?" She flicked her golden tail, and sat up a little straighter. Hollypaw shook her head. "I don't know" She muttered. Goldenpaw blinked slowly. "You don't know?" Hollypaw's head snapped up to meet Goldenpaw's. Hollypaw's fur was bristling on end, and a her lips drew back into a snarl. "No, I don't know! _You're_ the medicine cat here! You should know!" Hollypaw snapped. She pinned her ears to the back of her head, and Goldenpaw narrowed her eyes, unfazed by Hollypaw's sudden outburst. Goldenpaw let out a sigh.

"Look, Hollypaw, I know we don't like each other, but we have to work together, okay?" Goldenpaw meowed exasperatedly. Hollypaw let out a snicker, but didn't object. She looked Goldenpaw in the eye, and gave her a curt nod.

"I'll see you next quarter moon to discuss further" Hollypaw's voice was cold. As cold as the frosty lining on the trees in leaf-bare. Goldenpaw nodded. "I'll see you then" She replied curtly. The two cats stood up, and walked their separate ways. Hollypaw stalked back into the shadows, and didn't look back.

 _Ooh that Goldenpaw! She thinks she's_ soo _much better than me! Why do I have to be stuck with a cat like_ her? _Why couldn't I get a good cat? She's so annoying! Why her? Of all cats, StarClan, why her?_

Hollypaw let out a small growl as she approached the camp. By this time, the sun was already beginning to rise slightly, letting out a thin red just above the treeline.

 _It's already dawn! I barely slept! Stupid Goldenpaw! Kept me awake this long now I'm going to be too tired for training! If I get caught from dawn patrol, it'll be her fault!_

Hollypaw tried her best to keep low. She skulked back into camp, and quickly moved towards the apprentice den. No cat noticed her. Well, at least it seemed that way. If any cat _did_ see her, they didn't say anything. Hollypaw crept into her den, where she found Darkpaw curled up beside Eaglepaw. The two looked content, and as Hollypaw laid down, she wondered what the two were doing in their dreamland.

 _Oh well. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I need to sleep_

Hollypaw's jaws parted into a wide, hearty yawn. She tucked her paws beneath her, and laid her head on top of her paws. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep, with the sound of gentle breathing as a lullaby.


End file.
